Curse of Strahd
by Galaxy117
Summary: Under raging storm cloud, the vampire Count Strahd von Zarovich stands silhouetted against the ancient walls of Castle Ravenloft. Rumbling thunder pounds the castle spires. The wind's howling increases as he turns his gaze to a camp of 4 adventures. Lighting flashes rip through the darkness, but Strahd is gone. What will happen to our adventures?


_Hey, everyone! So recently I have been playing a fantastic game called Dungeon's and Dragon's (DND). It's a great game, everyone should check it out. So as I've been playing, I've been watching live stream versions, trying to help me get better. This story is based on a live stream called Dice, Camer, Action. All of the characters in this story are the characters in the campaign, and the story is the same, with my own twist of the characters. Anything that the characters go threw happened in the stream, but I am taking my own twist. If you want me to do more stories like these, let me know. I love hearing what you have to say. Enjoy!_

Eerie mists surround Barovia and bind its inhabitants there. Once you enter, you can't leave no matter what. The fog swirled around the camp and everything in it. Evelyn had felt an eerie feeling since they had set foot in Barovia but brushed it off. The whole place had roots of black magic. Evelyn watched as her group all talked around a campfire in the center of their camp.

Strix had pale skin, white eyes, matted long black hair, and two small brown horns protruding from the upper head, that were hidden when she has her hood up. Her black and brown tattered robes are held together by some leather belts and straps. Miscellaneous vials and trinkets hang from them. She has a long, pale tail ending in a spade that she hides under her robes when around commoners who might be afraid of her heritage. Strix has a worn leather backpack covered in sigils that she drew and probably mean nothing.

Next to Strix was Diath. Diath was a lean human with brown hair. Evelyn didn't know much about Diath, except for that he was a rogue and that he had known Strix for quite some time. Across from Diath was Paultin. Paultin was a mystery to Evelyn. Paultin was a handsome human with blonde hair, who was usually drunk or hung over. He was never open with anyone and kept to himself most of the time, letting the others make the decisions. Evelyn had met Paultin during her time in Waterdeep, where she had heard the young bard perform. She had instantly fallen in love with him.

Evelyn was pulled from her thoughts as she heard, Strix, talking to Stinky, a pet rat. It grossed her out as she watched Strix scratch the creature's brain that was visible.

"Do you have to do that?" Paultin asked as he took a swig from his flask, "I mean it's disgusting."

Stinky likes it," Strix replied, as she continued to scratch the rat's brain, "And it's not gross."

"Do you two have to do this now?" Diath asks, annoyed as he finally looks up from his map, "I'm trying to figure out where we are."

Evelyn continued to watch the flames. It was either a trick of lighting or something else, cause she swore she saw someone staring back at her in flames.

"Do you see that?" Evelyn says, pointing into the fire, "Do you see the face?"

"Evelyn, what are you talking about?" Paultin says as he looks where Evelyn is pointing, "There's nothing there."

Suddenly a cold gust of wind comes from nowhere. It sends a chill down their spin as they look around. Paultin felt uneasy and started to believe Evelyn when she said she saw something in the flams. Since they had set foot in Barovia, he had been anxious.

"Does anyone else feel like we are being watched?" Strix says as Stinky runs back into her cloak, "Cause I have this weird feeling."

"I feel it too," Paultin says now believing Evelyn. "You said you saw a face in flames, right?"

"I did, right before the wind," Evelyn says, looking back to were the face once was.

"I think we should take a look around to make sure we are alone," Diath suggested as he put his mad away in his pack.

They all stand up and walk into the misty dark forest. It was dark and hard to see. Strix had no trouble at all, because of her being a tiefling. Evelyn even with her dark vision was still having trouble, and she didn't know how Paultin was doing or Diath, because she was sure they didn't have darkvision. That was where she heard a thump against a tree.

"Ouch!" Paultin said as he rubbed his nose, "Damn tree moved."

"Trees don't move Paultin," Diath said as he laughed at the drunk bard, "You should watch where you are going."

"I've never seen mist this thick," Strix said as she walked towards Paultin, "Here, maybe this will help you." Suddenly Strix's staff turned into a glowing lantern. "My staff can turn into anything I want it too. I'll walk with Paultin to make sure he doesn't run into any other moving trees." The other's laughed and then continued on their journey.

When Strix offered to helped Paultin, Evelyn couldn't help but feel jealous. This was a new feeling for Evelyn, she felt something for Paultin, but she couldn't understand what.

The group kept walking until they were face to face with giant statues and a rusty iron gate. The gate was old and had ivy vines running all over it. The two towering stone statues looked human, but they didn't have any heads.

"What is this place?" Diath said, looking at the statues, "Do these look like they were made by humans?"

"I think so, but they look over 100 years old," Evelyn said, as she touched the cold, rough stone. "Whoever made this is long dead by now."

"I don't like this place," Paultin says as he looks behind him. "Can we go back to the camp?"

"Does anyone remember the way back?" Diath says as he looks back at the misty forest, "Cause for some reason I can't remember."

They looked back at the forest, everything seemed different. The forest had changed. Evelyn who had an excellent memory didn't remember any of this. Maybe Paultin was right, the trees moved.

"Why did we even come to Barovia in the first place?" Paultin says as he walks towards Evelyn. "We could have just stayed in Watergate."

"You are such a coward, Paultin." Diath said glaring at Paultin, "I don't even know why you joined us."

"Hey, that's enough," Evelyn says as she steps in front of Paultin before he punched Diath. "We can't turn on each other, not now. We have a job to do, and we need everyone."

That was when Paultin spotted a tall, dark figure standing in the mist. Paultin couldn't move, he felt something come over him. Soon the figure vanished.

"Why did we even come to Barovia in the first place?" Paultin says as he walks towards Evelyn. "We could have just stayed in Watergate."

"You are such a coward, Paultin." Diath said glaring at Paultin, "I don't even know why you joined us."

"Hey! That's enough," Evelyn says as she steps in front of Paultin before he punched Diath. "We can't turn on each other, not now. We have a job to do, and we need everyone."

That was when Paultin spotted a tall, dark figure standing in the mist. Paultin couldn't move, he felt something come over him. He thought he should tell the others, but he didn't. He couldn't. Soon the figure vanished.


End file.
